United Tribes of the Mandalorians
Empire Builder 2 The net income for a turn is 1300G. They have Advanced Swords(+4) and Decent Medium Armor(+3), as well as Crude Ships(+10). Cities *Concordia (Capital City) (Large City) (+600G/turn) *Concord Dawn (Large Town) (+400G/turn) *Kalevala (Small Town) (+300G/turn) *Kerest (Large Village) (+200G/turn) *Kuar (Small Village) (+100G/turn) Armies/Navies *4 Armies (-400 G/turn) *2 Navies (-200 G/turn) Trade Routes *Moscow (+50G) *Garrison State Of Centauria (+50G) *POUM (+50G) *Cargonians(+50G) *The Portsmouth Conglomerate (+50G) *Tzoumelos(+50G) *The Mwu Clans(+50G) *The Belkan Federation(+50G) Brief History The Mandalorians, aka Mando'ade in their own language, (roughly translates to "Children of Mandalore") were a nomadic group of clan based people. Until they were recently united under a great leader, Madalore(Mand'alor). Originally founded by a large humanoid race native to these lands; that race is now exctinct and the Mandalorians(consisting mainly of humans) now permit any gender or species to fill their ranks. The Mandalorian culture revolves around war and before anyone is permitted to join them they must prove themselves in battle, this includes children born into the tribe who must go through a rite of passage before they are considered adults. The Mandalorians feel that this planet is theirs and do not care for many of the newcomers. They however, will not hesistate to enter into an alliance that is mutually beneficial and they are willing to trade with others, knowing the advantages, but do not mistake this for kindness, for it may be the last mistake you make. 'Early Mandalorians' The warrior species that founded the Mandalorians, the Taung, had a build similar to large, muscular humans; but that is where the similarities end. Their skin is tinted gray and their face is very alien in appearance. The Taung were a fearsome people who believed that victory in battle was the greatest honor that one could achieve. Before a battle they would chant the names of great Mandalorians past and do a terrifying war dance(reminscent of the modern day "haka" performed by the Maori). Before they went extinct the Taung controlled nearly the entire planet, thanks to Mandalore the First; but with no one left to battle but their kin, the population soon fell into civil war. The war decimated the Taung and they were split into many tribes. These tribes began to be settled by many species, mostly human, and before long all of the Taung were gone; leaving the other Mando'ade to continue their fight and their way of life. 'Modern Mandalorians' Having been united under one leader, Mandalore, what were small individual tribes now occupy a swath of land in the East on South Marasa, just west of what is now known as The Basilisk Strait. The new capital, Concordia, is already a large town and is expanding rapidly. The Mandalorians seek more land and relish the opportunity to prove themsleves in battle. 'Concordia' Concordia is a very large town that is always bustling with activity of some sort. Whether it be the hand to hand combat training being given to the children or the clanging of the blacksmith's hammer as he creates weapons and armor for the citizens; the city is filled with interesting sights and sounds. Surrounded by forests, which the Mandalorians use and export to others, Concordia is being built into a fortress to house the women and children; and Mandalore. 'Concord Dawn' A large town on the outskirts of mando'ade territory, Concord Dawn is used primarily for agriculture and the keepign of livestock. Their food currently feeds the majority of the growing Mandalorian nation. Being secluded and rural; many slodiers come to Concord Dawn for rest and relaxation following a tour of duty. 'Kalevala' A small port town. Kalevala has become a hub of commerce for the Mando'ade. However, money brings in the seedier elements of a society and Kalevala is also home to many gamblers, criminals, and smugglers. This spike in criminal activity has not adversely affected the city, as it continues to exceed economic expectations. 'Kerest' A large fishing village on the edge of Mandalorian territory, Kerest is a popular destination for those citizens seeking to escape the bustle of Concordia and the back alley dealing of Kalevala. Becoming a sort of safe haven for families, some soldiers have relocated here to live with the families in peace and train their children in the doctine of the Mando'ade. 'Kuar' A small village just northeast of the capital city, Kuar is quickly becoming a hub for all the technological developments of the Mando'ade. Many premier scientists have moved to the new village and are scouring the area for resources with which to advance the Children of Mandalore. Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 2 Category:Colonial Empire Builder